


Looking Forward To It

by hunters_retreat



Category: Bones, Bones/NCIS, NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two can get to know one another real well then because no one is going home until this is settled.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward To It

  
“Have you met agent DiNozzo before?”

He smiled as he looked at the group of people before them.  Bones was a little peeved at having to share her work with not only the FBI but with NCIS as well, but Booth was starting to see the advantages.  Especially the way Gibbs treated agent DiNozzo.

“No, we’ve never met.”

Tony’s eyes lit up slightly at the lie, humor evident in the set of his shoulders.  He didn’t figure the other man wanted to tell the others how he’d had him face down over his couch the night before, making him beg before he fucked him into oblivion.  He really didn’t think they needed to know how he’d been on his knees in the shower that morning waking Tony up good and proper. 

Gibbs nodded.  “You two can get to know one another real well then because no one is going home until this is settled.”

DiNozzo rolled his eyes at his boss but when Gibbs glared at him, he shot Booth a smile.  “Don’t worry boss.  I’m looking forward to it.  Really looking forward to it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)comment_fic prompt of Bones/NCIS, Booth/DiNozzo, "We've never met."


End file.
